Wings of Desire
The Wings of Desire also known as "Brave Hearts" is a independent powerful team of mercenaries and assassins that appear in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth. The team was brought together by Levi Mammon, the descendant of the Original devil Mammon and the unknown son of Azazel, the powerful fallen angel leader of the Grigori. The team is immensely powerful made up of hero descendants and two unnatural beings. The group main task is to take over the Underworld and destroy the church system they consider corrupt. The team plays various antagonist roles throughout the series. Summary Brought together by Levi Mammon in order to fulfill his dream of overthrowing both the Old Satan and New Satan Government. Three years before the start of the series he began collecting powerful members to join his team, first meeting Isabella, the sister of Kiba Yuuto who decided to join the team in order to destroy the church she deems as corrupt for what they did to her brother. The team has managed to gain a reputation for themselves and amassing a lot of wealth due to taking on tasks that involve assassination and protecting those who are weak. Surprisingly, some of the deeds the team does can be seen as good by both the four Great Satans and the 72 Pillars but because they want to destroy the government and have the means to do so they are considered a great threat and thus are labeled a S-Class terrorist team. Ajuka reveals that he has collected a entire database of all their deeds where he reveals that the group has even been involved with the assassination of political figures in the human world. The team also has a network of mercenaries working for them, these mercenaries are all powerful humans who are either former exorcists or powerful sacred gear humans. There are believed to be about fifty mercenaries in total. Levi Mammon is the first person to make his appearance, when Ichiro Alastor catches him trying to force Aika to join his team, in Life 3. Members Levi Mammon (leader), the descendant of the Original Mammon and the Son of Azazel. Possesses a artificial Longinus spear he received from Cao Cao after negotiating a deal with him. Has multiple ties to the Khaos Brigade and other terrorist groups. Isabella Mammon (second-in-command) the lost sister of Yuuto Kiba. Possesses a sacred gear called Armor Birth that allows her to create any demonic armor to her choosing. Possesses six of the twelve swords of power. Ex-Exorcist who left the church after learning what they did to her brother, has hatred for the church and wants to destroy it for how corrupted it is. Riley Achilles (oldest and second strongest on the team) the descendant of the legendary hero of legend and fame, Achilles. A apocryphos prophet who left the church after learning that the God of the bible was dead. Is the best friend of Niklaus Gilgamesh. He is the only one on the team who is known to have no real goal only joining for Nick's sake. Nick Gilgamesh the descendant of the legendary hero Gilgamesh. He abandoned his clan after Riley killed his parents for their extreme abuse of him. Is the team's loyal and honorable sniper and is tied to multiple assassinations of political figures in the human world. His goal is to destroy the hero descendant clans and households because of their corruption. Amara Blackbeard (the third strongest on the team and third in command) a powerful mercenary and thief whose dream is to be rich. She is the descendant of the legendary pirate Blackbeard. She joined the team after being captured by the Hero faction of the Khaos Brigade for being caught stealing money. She solely joined the team to make money but is loyal to the team's cause and actually cares about the team. Luna Kimono known as "One of the two Abnormalities of Desire" a girl who is technically the reincarnation of the Manticore that attacked Heaven 15 years ago. She initially joined the team due to a deal with Levi after he saved her mother from cancer and is the only member on the team who has never killed anybody and her only goal is to send money to her mother who is recovering from cancer treatments. Dante the second of the two "abnormalities of Desire" a strange phantom boy who has lost almost all his emotions and thoughts after being a phantom for centuries. He joins the team after Riley tames him with his prophet powers. Dante is loyal to Riley only. Mary the only member of the team who Ajuka Beelzebub knows nothing about other than that she is the descendant of St. Mary and St. Joseph. Her motives and goals are unknown he does know however that she possesses the power of dark wood manipulation and dark fire manipulation. She also possesses a twice critical sacred gear that Levi reveals she wasn't born with. Trivia * Despite only 3 out of the 8 members possessing wings the team got coined this name by the Underworld and the team decided to keep it. * Ichiro is shown to hate this name, questioning why a team needs to be three words long thus he makes up the nickname "Brave Hearts" due to everyone on the team being loyal to each other. * The team is known for working on missions in groups of four. * Mary Satan is the only person on the team who at the initial start of the series tries to remain a secret to the Underworld not even revealing her appearance. Ajuka was only able to find information on her because at one point before the start of the series she infiltrated his lab however her motives or reasons are unknown. * The nickname Brave Hearts is a reference to the Brave Saint system however it is a bit ironic because none of the members are angels whoever they all feel that Levi had "freed them" or given them a purpose. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Organizations